Before Alice there was Mary
by CullenGirlz
Summary: I’m Mary Alice Brandon and even though the chances are thin, I live for the fact that one day I will find the one I’m meant to be with. And this is my life. Find out what really happened before Alice was changed. T cause I’m paranoid.R&R AxJ after awhile
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is a new story. In twilight in Ballet Studio when James filming him saying stuff he mentions Alice and a little a about her he reveals that Alice lived in a asylum and one of the workers changed her. So this story is about Alice and what happened before she was changed. Hope you enjoy…. Please review and tell me if you like the idea**

Before Alice there was Mary 

Prologue –

It felt like the darkness went on forever when really it only reached the walls of my tiny room that kept me prisoner. I desperately want to have another one of my "vision", to have just a little hope. But I found nothing, the darkness wasn't just around me, it was inside me to. I couldn't picture anything. Not my mothers smile or the trees and the flowers, nothing I couldn't remember anything from the outside world, the pictured had faded to nothing.

No one ever came to see me. no one ever came to check to see if maybe I had recovered. No the door to my room never opens. I never hear or see anything. Sometimes I find it hard to feel something.

I see the future and I'm always right. That's what got me in here and since the day they threw me into this cell the "visions" have ceased to come to me.

I'm Mary Alice Brandon and even though the chances are thin, live for the fact that one day I will find the one I'm meant to be with. And this is my life.

**Reviews???**


	2. Chapter 1

**So heres the next chapter. It's only short please forgive me!**

**Special thanks to ****oldsoul1964, MyImmortal01 for the reviews and thanks to the people who added me to favs and alerts- I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 1

I couldn't see the sun but because of the heat I new it must me day time. I don't know how long I had been here. Not one person had come to see or check on me. The only sound I could hear was the wailing of other patients. As the days went by I was starting to lose hope that one day someone would come for me and tell me that I'm alright, that I'm not going insane. Until that day I would just have to wait.

I had found a good way to pass time. I tried to picture different events in my life but slowly they were all starting to fade away. So I started just making things up off the top of my head. A couple of days ago I made up a whole loves story and pictured it all in my head. I tried to do that today but I was having trouble picturing the colours and details. There was only one colour I knew now… Black.

I let out a frustrated sigh and curled up in a ball on the little mattress and began to cry. I don't know how long it was until the tears ran out but when they did I was absolutely dead tired and fell asleep.

Sleeping had become my comfort these days. I didn't dream because I couldn't remember much but it was still nice and peaceful.

Suddenly I felt something touch my skin. Thinking it was just a rat I quickly swatted it away but a few seconds later something touched me again. My eyes darted open and for the first time in God knows how long I saw something. I saw someone and when I looked into those eyes I knew things would get better.

**Short I know but that's just how it is. Review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Long time no see… sorry about that!**

**Well this is the second chapter! Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in case you haven't guessed **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**MyImortal01**

**Oldsould1964**

**Cullendrive**

**Eddieluver**

**REVIEWS PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

Blue. That's what colour his eyes were. The deepest shade of blue possible. Ringlets of black framed his face. I couldn't see the rest of his body, the candle light illuminated only his face.

His hand still rested on my shoulder. He was so close that I could feel his breath one my cheek.

"It's alright. You'll be alright" he whispered as he started to stroke my cheek.

Alright? How would things be alright? I'm trapped in a box with nothing to do!

"I heard you crying" he said as he let go of me a sat down on my little bed.

Crying? When had I been crying?

"You cry in your sleep. Every night I hear you when I walk down this corridor"

Oh…

"But I'll help you. You don't belong in here." He said softly

'Thank you oh thank you so much!" I tried to say but instead it sounded like I was choking a cat.

"Shhh don't do that you'll hurt your throat. It will take a little while for you to be able to talk again." He said soothingly as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He flinched when he touched my ice cold skin. I hadn't realized I had been shivering.

And that's how I sat for a while, in the arms of a stranger. A stranger I had put all my faith in.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, time ceased to matter.

"I have to go now and complete my rounds. But I will be back tomorrow. I promise." He said as he pulled away from me. I watched as he walked towards the door.

"Mary." I croaked out.

He turned and looked at me. It took him awhile to figure out what I was doing. Then it clicked. He walked forward and took my outstretched hand in his.

"Tristan" He shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Mary"

"Mary Alice. Mary Alice Brandon" I said. My voice was starting to come back again.

" I look forward to seeing you again Miss Mary Alice Brandon." He said with a slight chuckle before he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I watched again as he walked towards the door. I heard the door squeal in protest as he quickly opened and shut it again.

And then he was gone and I was left alone again by myself in the darkness. But unlike before I had hope. Tristan would come back. With that thought in mind I knew I could make it through another day in the darkness.

I lay back down in my bed and curled up in a ball in hope that I may be able to get back to sleep. It was useless, my mind was filled with images. Well more like one image.

The blue eyes starred back at me and a smile was present on his lips.

_Tristan... My only hope... _

I felt my eyes flutter shut but still the image of him remand in my mind.

And for the first time in a while I dreamed and these dreams didn't scare me.

_Tristan..._

**Hmmm... very dramatic.... but I like it! I hope you do too**

**Please Review!**

**I'm going to try my hardest to update faster. When you finish reading this and think " well what am I going to read now!" then head to my profile page and look through the list of stories that the CullenGirlz have written! You might find something you like. Or if your really bored you could PM me.... ask me anything it doesn't have to be related to twilight....**

**So.... please review and if you have any ideas then tell me them because I'm not quite sure where this is going!**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Victoria- one of the ever so fabulous CullenGirls!**


End file.
